Savior
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Sometimes the only way to reach out to someone and to pull them from the darkness is by telling them your true feelings and what lies in your heart of hearts.


A savior, what it does it mean to be one? What does it take to become one? This doesn't need a lot of thought or facts thrown at it, because it's actually pretty simple. A savior is someone who goes out of their way to help others in need, someone who wants peace and will do anything and everything to make sure those who are innocent are happy and safe. In a way, with every little good deed, a savior can be born but there are times when actions can't do everything, a savior also needs to know the words that break through one's pain and loneliness, a task that seems impossible but can be achieved if one's heart believes it can. This is something two familiar people are about to experience, and learn the true meaning of the word 'savior.'

It was a quiet and calm night over in the valley of peace, shops began to close up and venders began to head home for a good night's rest. Something I wish I could say for one of the warriors up at the jade palace, because rest was far from her mind amidst the other things that were swirling around in her head. For as we head up to the palace, we see but one light being shown in the palace, that said light coming from the one place she isn't usually at, at this time, that place being the kitchen. As we the young and brave master of hard style, Master Tigress standing over the oven and making what seems to be a small pot of noodles. One would assume maybe she is making a snack or sorts, while this is half right it is by no means for her. For plastered over her face is an expression that would bring down any happy person, an expression that had only pain and suffering plastered all over it, and as she stood there staring down at the soup, she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes.

"Out of all the things you could have done, you went and did that." Tigress said with sorrow in her voice, as tears began to run down from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"You stupid panda," As she clenched her fists and started to sob quietly. But as she continued to let her emotions go, the tiger opened her eyes and started to take in some deep breaths.

"Come on Tigress, stay in control. You've keep them under control for this long, don't break down now," Tigress started to tell herself, and at first it seemed to work, as her composer started to be regained and her nerves started to relax.

"Besides, Po wouldn't want to see you like this. Knowing him, he would try his best to make you happy." The feline then began to look around the kitchen and soon out the window to the starry night sky, trying her best to take in her surroundings, but it seemed like every where she looked she would see him and his loving smile. She became she lost in this, she didn't notice the soup was starting to burn, and only the scent of it brought her back into reality.

"Dang it," Tigress said, quickly taking the pan off the stove and setting it to the side while also turning the stove off. Once she set the pan down, Tigress grabbed a small bowl from the cupboards and started to pour the hot soup into it and when done, placed some plastic over it.

"Hah, now's a better time than any to get going," As Tigress grabbed a black cloak that was ahngign on one of the kitchen chairs and slowly put it on. Once she did, she left the kitchen with the soup in paw and headed for the palace doors which she slowly and quietly opened and closed behind her.

"What a peaceful night, hopefully though it will offer something more for me and the others." Tigress softly stated before pulling her hood up, and began making her way down the stairs of the palace and into the valley of peace. But as she walked to her destination, she couldn't help but feel hopeful that tonight would be different than the other nights, and even though she felt like shouldn't get her hopes, she couldn't help it.

As she continued her way through the quite streets of the valley with no soul in sight, she eventually came to a place where many are saddened to go, let alone see their loved ones in. As she entered what seemed to be a medium sized building with the words "Valle of Peace Hospital" in big lettering. Tigress had then walked up to the front desk where a sheep was looking over some paper work.

"If I had to guess, is that you Tigress?" The sheep said not looking up from her work.

"Would it be anyone else Amy?" Tigress asked, pulling down the hood to reveal her face.

"At this time, not a chance," Amy said with a smile on her face, looking the tiger in the eyes. She had then gotten up from her seat and walked around the desk so she was standing next to Tigress.

"You know visiting hours are over," Amy said as she crossed her arms.

"Has that stopped you from letting me see him these past three weeks?" Tigress asked.

"Nope, but if anyone was to find out I can at least tell them I told you. Anyways, come on," Amy said before she started to walk down a candle lit hallway to which Tigress followed in suite.

"So, has he shown any signs of coming back yet?" Tigress asked with hope in her heart, but by Amy's face, she already knew the answer to her question.

"Unfortunately no, but I can assure you Tigress, if he did you would be the first to know," Amy said, giving the tiger a little reassurance. The two continued down the hall until they came to a room that read "Room 105, Resident, Po Ping." They had then stopped and Amy slowly opened the door for Tigress who looked at the sheep.

"Thanks again Amy, I really appreciate this," Tigress stated, gaining a smile from the sheep.

"You're welcome, but remember you only have an hour like usual." Amy had then left the tiger alone who had then proceeded to enter the room which was small in size and the only light source was a couple of small lit candles. Tigress had then closed the door behind her and walked up to the main reason she was here, as next to the wall was Po who was lying in a bed and bandaged up greatly around his head.

"Po," Was all the feline could say before she walked up to him.

"I brought you some more noodles in case you ever wanted to eat something besides hospital food." Tigress stated placing the bowl of noodles on a stand where three other bowls of noodle were resting, she then looked down at the panda and placed her paw on his.

"Then again, knowing you, you would probably eat everything up." Tigress said with a chuckle but that chuckle soon vanished and Tigress could feel her emotions start to push their way to her heart.

"Po, why did you have to go and be a hero? Why did you have to freaking protect me that day? Tigress asked with sorrow in her voice before she closed her eyes and remembered the dreadful day her heart shattered.

**Three Week Ago**

"_Shakabooe!" Po shouted after he smacked a wolf away with his belly. For Po and the others were called to a small village outside of the valley to deal with wolf bandits causing but what else, trouble._

"_Nice one brother," Viper stated with a smile on her face, before she dodged some sword attacks and wacked a wolf in the face with her tail._

"_Is it just me or are these bandits getting easier to beat?" Mantis asked as he wacked a wolf tot eh ground and began to tug on his ears._

"_Well perhaps we are just too good for our own good." Monkey stated with a big grin on his face, making Crane chuckle a bit from his friends remarks._

"_I don't know about that Monkey, but we have definably gotten better." Crane said, blowing a gust of wind to a wolf, knocking the wolf over and for him to roll on the ground. However though, unlike her friends, Tigress wasn't making any remarks but rather trying to get this fight done and over with quickly, as she was battling with the boss wolf._

"_Come on kitty, is that the best you can do." The wolf said as he was swining a huge hammer around which Tigress was dodging gracefully. There was one attack though that she jumped over the hammer and placed a paw on it._

"_No but this is!" She then swung her legs as hard as she could and smashed them into the wolfs head, causing him to fly back with his hammer. Once he was down, Tigress looked to see if the others were finished which they were as everyone had taken down their enemy._

"_Nice and awesome job guys, we definably showed these guys you don't mess with us." Po stated as he formed a pose which gained some laughs and even a smile from Tigress. But with no one noticing, the wolf boss had got to his knees and brought back his hammer as far as he could._

"_TAKE THIS!" He then swung the hammer with all his might as he let it go and it began to fly towards Tigress. Hearing this, Tigress turned around and began to try to position herself to dodge it but when she was about to, someone pushed her out of the way and to her surprise it was Po. What seemed to be in slow mo was erased when the hammer smashed into Po's head, causing him to flip on the ground and for him to be completely still._

"_PO!" Viper and the others shouted with fear as they rushed to his side while Tigress could be frozen with fear. But with seeing Po not moving an inch, anger came over her and she quickly rushed over the wolf and started to beat him to a pumble. After making sure the wolf was down for good, Tigress rushed over to Po._

"_We have to get him back home quickly!" She stated quickly, picking him up off the ground and for her to start running back to the valley with the others close behind. She knew though time was not their friend as she could see blood dripping from the side of his head, only quickening her pace to save her friend._

_Once back home, they got Po to the hospital immediately and was taken in by the doctors as well as some nurses into an emergency room. Due to the rules, Tigress and the others had to wait outside of the room and as the minutes turned to hours, fear started to grow in their hearts, fear of losing him and what seemed to be like an eternity a doctor had finally come out._

"_How's he doing doc?" Mantis asked with worry._

"_Yeah, is he going to be ok?" Viper asked after Mantis._

"_Well, we stopped the bleeding and everything. So he's not going to die," When hearing this, the five let out a sigh of relief._

"_However, it seems he has massive trauma to the head. So much so that he's in a comma and I can't say for sure how long he will be in it," The doctor said with a look of sadness on his face, leaving only the others shocked._

"_I'm sorry." The doctor said before he left the group and went down the hall._

"_No, this can't be happening," Viper said with tears in her eyes before crane wrapped a wing around her. And as the others had the same looks, the most traumatized was Tigress, as she looked at the floor, loss for words of what was happening._

**End Of Flashback**

"After we were told such news Po, I and the others, especially master, our hearts were shattered. I alsmot couldn't believe what happened and ever since that day, I have been thinking long and ahrd on why you did that for me." Tigress said as she got on her knees and held Po's paw.

"At first, I thought it was because you were just trying to be a hero and nothing more. But I realized that couldn't be it, the look in your eyes was saying more than 'I'm rescuing you'. So, I had to think all over again, and I came up with maybe you did it because of the way you feel for me. Whether as a friend or something more, is something I still don't know, but I sure do wish you could tell me Po." Tigress stated, placing her head on the bed and wandering if he could still hear her even though he couldn't speak. Little did she know, he was listening to her and he always had been.

**Inside of Po's mind**

"Tigress," Po said calmly as he was sitting in pitch blackness with nothing or no one around him.

"I can hear you loud and clear, if only you could hear me though." Po said sadly as he clenched his paws into fitsts and wanting nothing more than to come out of this darkness to be with his friends and family. Especially to be with Tigress again to see her beautiful face again, but as he sat there, he could hear Tigress peak again.

"_Well, if you are listening, I want you to know how much we all care and love you." _ Po heard Tigress say with softness.

"_Most of all Po, even if I may never know if you saved me as a friend or dare I say… a mate. I want you to know that my feelings for you are greater than a friend," _When hearing this, Po widened his eyes and stood up from the ground.

"_I now see that putting yourself in danger is something only a loved one and someone with a big heart would do, I guess what I'm saying is that my heart belongs to you Po. I really do love you," _ The feline stated with a happy tone.

"She loves me, she actually loves me. I can't believe this," Po said with shock as he smiled wide and he knew that if he was to have any chance to be with her, he had to figure a way out of this.

"Just hold on Tigress, I'm coming," Po said as he began to run around the empty space trying to find some sort of exit or even a sliver of light, but nothing of the sort was found.

"Come on, there's got to be a way out of this, there just has to be!" Po exclaimed angrily but just like last time, he got the same results, there was no way out, only darkness. Realizing this, Po fell to his knees and started to slam his fists into the ground before he closed his eyes and lifted his head.

"TIGRESS!" Po shouted as loud as he could before he hung his head and started to let some tears fall.

"Why? Why is it that no matter what we do, we are always so far apart from another? Why can't I be with her and to love her as she has come to love me?" Po asked with sorrow, it was then though he heard Tigress say something again.

"_Now that you know how I feel, let me give you something that will truly show my love for you." _ And after that, it had gone silent which made Po wander what she meant by that. His answer soon came though when he felt something warm on his lips.

"She's, she's kissing me." Was all Po could get out as he wanted to enjoy the warmness and the feeling of his lovers lips against his. But as he continued to do so, a light was emitting from the panda's heart, a light that shot out and began to fill the room with a bright white light.

"What's going on?" Po asked in wander, no more feeling the coldness but instead warmness and before his very eyes, the valley appeared before him, along with his friends and family. At the head of everyone though was Tigress who held out her paw to him as did the others.

"I'm coming guys!" Po shouted with pure excitement, running as fast as he could and when his paw touched Tigress's a blinding light engulfed the whole place, bringing Po back to a world he was missing from.

**Back In The Real World**

After having the light engulf Po, the panda began to slowly open his eyes only to see to see and feel Tigress kissing him.

"Mmmmmmmm," Po groaned out, causing Tigress to open her eyes and for her to pull away from Po's lips in shock.

"Sorry Tigress just had to breathe." As he slowly sat up and took in some breaths.

"Po is that really you or am I just dreaming right now?" Tigress asked, slowly stepping back towards Po, hoping this was no dream but reality.

"It's me Tigress, it's real. I'm sorry if I worried you and the others," Po said, holding his down and looking away from tigress, remembering what he heard from inside of his head. Tigress didn't respond though through words but rather with a punch to the panda's shoulder.

"Ow!" Po said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Your dang right you worried us you breaking panda." Tigress stated angrily but then embraced the panda in a tight hug and began to rest her head against his.

"But at least we have you back, I have you back."

"Yes you do, and I promise I'll make sure a stay this time. You know Tigress, I was lost in the darkness for what seemed to be the longest time, but it was thanks to you and your love that saved me. You're my savior," Po stated, giving Tigress a small kiss on the cheek and began to tighten his grip on her, not wanting to let go.

"Your savior hu, well your mine to Po, always will be." The tiger then climbed onto the bed and snuggled up to her panda who was wearing a slight blush.

"Mind if I stay with you for the night?" Tigress asked, showing a powdy kitten face, making Po chuckle.

"I would love it if you did, may you have sweet dreams my love and more." Po stated, kissing the tiger on the forehead.

"I wish the same for you to, goodnight Po and love you."

"Love you to kitten, night." As the two had then held each other close and for all intense and purposes, drifted off into dream land with no worries of fear or darkness in their hearts or minds, and as for that hour visit, let's just say Amy extended that for the night when she saw the scene, for who wouldn't do such a thing for two true lovers.

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the story and like always I apologize if it sucked and more. But leave a review if you want telling me what you thought of it, thanks. Also a shout out to Lady Shadow92 for helping with some of the ideas for the story.**


End file.
